


Waking Up

by FilthyPassion



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kevamie - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyPassion/pseuds/FilthyPassion
Summary: This a one-shot of Kevamie. The idea was from a Tumblr post, in which Person A speculates what Person B's love interests might be. Person B expresses it to them, however, A is let down.The second chapter will be of Klance with a similar scenario yet described differently.





	1. Just Friends Forever

It is a very sad feeling when the person you want most never feels the same way. They just don't seem to understand. And Jamie has been realizing how much he's experienced this kind of longing. 

This morning, at approximately 9:30 am, Jamie woke up to a brittle cold morning. The kind of morning where your mouth feels full and bitter from breathing silently with it, but your face, along with your feet, is cold where it couldn't be covered by the heavy blankets dewy winter forces you to have. 

His limbs groaned as he shifted over onto his right side, attempting to huddle closer into the duvet. He forced his eyes closed in hope for sleep to shadow over his mind again. 

To no avail, unfortunately. 

And slowly, his eyelids creaked open to the cold. They burned slightly, so he blinked multiple times. Letting the blur of waking up wash away. Of course, he was still tired. The exhaust didn't let up that easily in the morning. 

But as he woke, the strange sound of another person breathing and shifting hit Jamie's ears. 

Kevin. 

The other boy was awake already (he had spent the night as friends do), on an air mattress next to Jamie's bed. His eyes vacantly stared at the ceiling, legs crossed smoothly. 

He and Jamie had been friends for a while. They met just that year in English class. A subject Jamie reveled in, while Kevin just made stupid jokes with his many peers. It was a wonder how they met. And slowly, Jamie started to realize that he didn't just want to be friends with Kevin. He wanted more than that. 

He wanted to be able to express his true feelings and not hide in this closet forever. 

But that's just not how life works. Life doesn't move that fast either. Not as fast as Jamie's feelings could develop.

However, at the moment it wasn't exactly on this lethargic Jamie's mind. What is and is not socially correct. He'd like to believe he'd still ask this if fully awake as well, though. 

"Kevin?" He whispered introvertedly. Loud enough to penetrate the cold, because Kevin heard very clearly and turned his head to face Jamie. His innocent eyes bore heavily into him, making his mind even more timed. 

"Hmm?" Was all he replied, obviously still waking up, or perhaps returning to reality. 

"What do you look for in someone? Someone you'd-"

"Yes?" Kevin beckoned him to finish his sentence, he seemed more alive now. More invested. And Jamie yet again contemplated if he should keep going. But decided it was too late to turn back.

"Someone you would date?" 

If Jamie hadn't closed his eyes in anticipation he would have seen a smirk cross over Kevin's features. As the other male took his sweet time to think, using his face to show that he was really ideating towards this. 

However, deep inside Kevin knew exactly what he would say. 

"I've never really thought about it before..." he sighed out, turning his head to face the ceiling again. Jamie opened his eyes with surprise. There was no way Kevin of all people had never speculated his perfect match. 

"I think I'd like someone who was... passionate." Jamie felt his heart drumming deeply in his chest. He worried this person would be way out of anything he could be. "Yeah, passionate. But not just about one thing or a few, about their own life, and everything they loved. Maybe even me." 

Jamie felt his eyes stayed glued to Kevin, and Kevin's dream. He wanted to remember every word, apply it maybe. 

"And someone who can get invested in something, deeply. Someone who cares for others. Not because they have to, but because it makes them feel right." 

Tension started dragging in Jamie's fingernails, as he picked at them nervously. None of this felt like him. It felt all too unreal. 

"Maybe that's asking too much for who I am," Kevin mumbled crossing his arms. And Jamie removed his vision from Kevin, looking up with his eyebrows knitted. Kevin took this opportunity to look over and stare with his own kind of vulnerability at Jamie. 

The boy he was describing, who might understand this, or might not. But Kevin was making an effort to strip down his walls and speak with truth. This was a side of himself he hated showing, but for Jamie, it didn't feel like such a huge problem. 

"But someone who just completes me, you know? Who can deal with... all of me." 

By this point, Jamie's mind was racing, while Kevin's just felt blank. 

He was thinking of all the possibilities for who this could be. Anyone in the school that might be like this. Someone he should recommend or probably hide. 

"It makes sense for them to be strong-willed. Loveable. Someone who doesn't mind being showered with compliments or love."

Kevin really did hate expressing things like this. He thought he was bad at it. And the more he went the worse his feelings got. What if Jamie thought his explanations were shallow? After all, Jamie had the vocabulary of a philosopher. Kevin admired that. But he just didn't hold the same ability. Closing his eyes, he decided to just fall deep in imagination. Listen to his own words instead of the floating ones above.

"And someone who just, feels things very deeply. On another level than all of us.

But they shouldn't mind laughter as well."

He sighed at the distant memory of joy this brought him. But also the wonder of who it was right next to him. Jamie still stared at the white ceiling. Thinking of everything he should be, what he wasn't and what Kevin wanted. There was familiarity in the words he said, but none of them resonated deep inside him.

"Someone who isn't afraid to live."

Shock spiraled into Jamie's heart. Those were the deepest words he had ever heard come from Kevin's mouth, let alone brain. For some reason, they really left a mark on Jamie. But Kevin just kept going. He was ready to give a monologue as if he had rehearsed this.

"I dunno, I guess there are so many things a person could be. Maybe someone who I can listen to and never get bored. Someone who doesn't mind thinking, or displaying our relationship. Someone I can depend on. Someone who will talk to me, and who won't judge what I feel because they feel and fight their scenariowars inside. Someone we don't really see, but is always there and always willing to fight for someone they love."

His rambling was starting hit Jamie hard. This person wasn't, couldn't be, him. They were too exotic, too brave. Everything he felt he wasn't. But he wanted to keep listening. There was a part of him that needed to know this. Kevin took a pause to sigh again, startling Jamie as he sat up, with slight difficulty, sloshing around with the air. His eyes pierced into Jamie. The brown swamped and lively, flecks of unseen color mixed into them. Colors you could only see if you were truly looking. So deep. They were so... sad and almost careful. Something he never expected to see on Kevin's face. 

This person was almost completely different from the Kevin he knew before. And as their eyes met Kevin continued, without breaking the gaze.

"Someone society can't control, because they're always reaching towards their dreams and... and..."

He paused again, keeping Jamie's breath hitched as he opened his eyes wide in anticipation. 

"Enjoying the life they hold."

His voice grew softer. Almost tender as he looked at Jamie. They were only in high school, but to Jamie, Kevin looked so much older. 

"Someone I can't pull back. Someone who is always climbing higher. Wanting to gain life. To live." 

Maybe he already said the last part before, but when Jamie heard it, the words brought a whole other flash inside of him. A spike in the heart as he realized he wanted to be this person. He wanted to hold onto Kevin, to hug the sadness away from him. To keep talking. To be able to show him his heart. The sensation almost brought a hand through Jamie's chest. The way his soft voice gave danger a whole other meaning. And how his eyes bellowed deep in Jamie's soul. Their lust untainted but beauty whole. 

"Oh." Was all he could breathe out, as he realized this person wasn't him.

Maybe he got his hopes up. Maybe he wanted to try. But he looked down, and away from Kevin's eyes. Anywhere but his eyes. The heat from his blanket seemed almost suffocating, so he kicked it off and curled his body closer to himself. Still feeling Kevin's sad eyes on him. 

"I hope you find them." Jamie mumbled in his own dread. 

Kevin's mouth fell open. He blinked a few times. Wasn't it obvious? Didn't he describe Jamie perfectly? His confidence fell with Jamie's mood. 

This wasn't the way either of them wanted to wake up. 

This ending was just hell. 

And Jamie felt it wash over him, as he turned back over, splaying his limbs out on the mattress. Maybe it was just a bitter defeat? And he'd be over it by tomorrow. Easily, quickly. It was just a juvenile crush anyway. Plus, Kevin was his best friend. Whatever girl Kevin wanted or got, Jamie should be accepting of it, right? He shouldn't taint their friendship with this feeling. It would only pull them apart. Really, he was just meant to watch, and fade with the rest of them. Oh, the agony of it all. Such sorrow-

"Hey," Jamie's neck snapped suddenly to the side, taking Kevin by surprise. But Jamie needed this right now. Really needed it. "You're beautiful." 

And he was gone. Why would Kevin do this to him! He shouted inside his mind as a sharp pang resonated through his heart and chest. Letting the aching of it all spread through him. Kevin didn't even like him and now he was calling him beautiful. Did he know what that would do to Jamie?! 

"Oh..." he breathed out again. Unable to fully make words with his mind on fire. Maybe his dream person didn't have to be like Jamie? Maybe there was still room? That was wistful but-

Kevin flopped down on his mattress, leaving a soft billowing sound, like your head to a pillow, but this one with air and thick blankets. It forced Jamie out of his mind for a few seconds. But still left him hollow. 

Truly, inside Kevin's head, he was exhausted and didn't have to motivation to say or do anything to show Jamie it was him. But that question did leave him some wiggle room for trying things. 

And who knows,

Maybe Jamie felt the same way.


	2. Opened Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This but in A   
> ~Klance~ way

Reality was waning on Lance's head for like twelve hours that day. And it just wouldn't give up. 

He was in SPACE. A paladin of none other than Voltron! And saving people's fucking lives. 

He was awesome! Well, maybe that was the case.

And recently just stepped up in his rank in Voltron. The red lions Paladin. The arm. Black's right-hand man. Literally (get it?) (he thought it was funny). 

But that meant he was Keith's side-kick, which was opening his eyes to many things recently. Maybe he should hate that he was lower than Keith, or even despise how much attention he wouldn't be getting. 

Outside, he did show this. At first, there was a bit of shame and hate towards the loss of his leadership. But now he didn't mind being the arm. 

That was a long explanation to say he didn't hate Keith anymore. In fact, he quite liked Keith. Maybe he was a little on the silent and moody type but Lance learned he could deal with that. 

That was the reality he didn't want to face. It was something he wouldn't be able to show. Not even admit to himself. 

"Girls don't like that, Lance."

"You were so cool before."

"You have vulnerability, like a normal person! How weird." 

To Lance, it was very important what people think. He was the lady's man, sharpshooter, awesome, Lance~ 

There was no one like him! And he certainly did NOT like Keith. 

Truly, Lance felt it was his job to keep the team in balance. And if that meant lightening the mood, or teasing Keith to keep reality in check, he would. 

Today wasn't looking too sharp. Everyone was working too hard, and it was obvious to Lance. He walked to the Common room, expecting to see Pidge and Hunk, and maybe convince them to do something interesting on this castle ship. Everything just seemed bland to him. 

Maybe that adds to the fact he feels like dead waste. 

After all, he isn't doing anything for the team. 

Eventually, when he did cross the hallway, he slipped passed a corner and found the entrance of the commons. But instead of simple silence or normal chatter, someone's loud voice boomed over the door and through the walls. It brought a shiver through Lance's spin as he stood outside, attempting to hear it all. 

"You just don't understand!" 

So Keith was the one yelling. Typical.

"I can't do this like him! I'm not cut out for this."

Oh no, of course, he felt he couldn't compare. Shiro was the best leader and he was just always alone. But every single day it was one distrusting himself, more insecurities and trying to get Shiro back. 

The whole thing just wasn't good for any of their mental health. 

"You have to focus on the task at hand." Allura's firm voice carried as well. And Lance looked around the hall, seeing as no one was outside or coming towards the fight they were probably in their rooms or actually in the commons. 

"There is no task without Shiro." His voice matched her austere tone, sending chills to Lance's hands. The yelling stopped, but the conversation wasn't over. Lance didn't want to see it, or hear it, or be anywhere near it. 

But after a few moments, he decided it was time to face the music, and settled a hand on the door. Watching it slide open with a clink of metal against metal, he walked into the room hands folded in his back pockets and his head down. Every face turned towards him, the conversation halted in an uncomfortable silence. 

Keith stepped back from the vicious stance he was in a second before and crossed his arms. Flipping his hair for a moment. And Pidge just leaned back in her seat, Hunk uncomfortably tensed. 

Obviously, this was a conversation they didn't really want Lance to witness. For some reason.

"Hey," Lance waved awkwardly with a small lopsided smile. Allura looked dead straight in his eyes with some sort of sympathy. 

So now he was unworthy of the truth? What the hell? They were just talking about Shiro, it made no sense. 

"We will continue this conversation later, Keith." And she turned out of the room, gallantly. 

Keith grunted and moved to sit next to Hunk, but the tension radiating from him was enough to make even Hunk have a fit of panic. So, he stood and crossed over to Pidge, in a manner unlike himself. But still anxiety-filled. 

Keith looked so deep in contemplation and hurt, it was emotion Lance hadn't seen on Keith's brow much. 

Instantly, he decided there was one thing he could do it brighten the mood. And that was becoming old Lancey Lance, the goofball. The happy camper. 

ew, he thought sickeningly, it was almost too happy to sound good. But alas, he strode over to Keith with a huge smile displayed on his features. His feet moving in small skips by themselves. And he plopped himself down next to Keith with a thud, laughing lazily. 

It would be of no confusion to Hunk or Pidge or even Keith, Lance was just acting like Lance and that was normal. And stupid. 

Deep inside Lance didn't want this to be true. And it really wasn't. He was just knowing happiness was the best in times of horrible tension. 

"Damn," Lance exhaled, sliding down the chair. "You all look depressssseeeddd" he dragged out every letter, letting them know he meant it in humor. Hunk smiled weakly, and Pidge just scowled. 

She was not living for his display huh? Well not everyone could resist Lance, but she did a pretty fine job of it. Lowering his self-confidence much? Nah, it's Pidge (yes, it's Pidge). 

"Especially you, Kogane." He gave Keith a dashing wink, something he prided himself on. Knowing it was fabulous. 

"Shut up." Keith growled darkly. Letting webs of tension stick sickeningly to Lance's head. He wasn't even paying attention to Lance, that infuriated him. He was worth more than this! Dedicating himself to finding a place in Keith's head, Lance decided it would have to work through Hunk and Pidge as well. Even if they all looked like they didn't want to be here. Letting his body straighten, he moved his lanky legs over Keith's lap and looked towards the other side of the room. Catching a shocked and pissed look from Keith, he expected to be instantly pushed off from him. Instead, Keith just leaned back and scowled as he does. Which, in turn, flustered Lance, but the show must go on. 

But before he could mention anything, Hunk cut him off.

"Er," he started anxiously "have any of you realized we hardly know anything about each other? And we're kinda stuck in space together?"

"What are you saying?" Keith hotly questioned, pushing his nose out annoyed like. 

"Well... I'm just saying we should get to know each other more?" He laughed slightly at the end of his words. Hunk was a good dude, and Lance appreciated him greatly. Especially now, because that was going to open up many more possibilities.

"We've still been through a lot together..." Pidge offered, noticing Keith's twisted face. His expression making a bud in Lance's chest grow with curiosity. 

"All the more reason to learn more~" Lance mentioned with a finger in the air. He had an idea to make Keith forget about whatever was bugging him (probably Shiro). 

"That's fucking stupid." He grunted out, attempting to stand. But before he could Lance swung his legs backward, forcing his head on Keith's lap. 

"Calm your tits man, lose your boyfriend in space or something?" Oh god, of course, he just had to say, boyfriend! That wouldn't give the wrong impression at all. Lance smirked up at Keith nonetheless, earning stifled laughter from the two on the other side. Keith only grunted and turned his head, as Lance made a show of getting comfortable on Keith's legs. 

"Who would you date on this ship anyway, mullet?" And there he went again. Lance felt almost too stupid. Like he was stepping on such thin cracks that everything he believed and knew would be torn open and exposed. However, there really wasn't much to him, as if he thought he knew himself yet closeted his mind from the truth. The others seemed to grow uncomfortable again, but with a much more eager imprint. They wanted to hear this as well.

"I'd rather fuck Coran than date any of you." Keith huffed, gaze flicking down to Lance's as he playfully pouted.

"Well aren't you just a dreamboat." He teased with a small wink, letting his eyes flutter close for a moment. Keith's lap was surprisingly comfortable.

If only they could do this more often. 

"At least I don't flirt with every person I see," Keith replied in an insulting kind of laughter. 

"Hey, I only flirt with people I call my ~type~." 

"Oh yeah? And what is that, anything with tits and a cute face?" 

Lance was so absorbed in this new conversation he completely forgot about the others across from them, snickering at their conversation. 

"At least I have a type, drop-out. What do you do? Fap to the asteroids?" With a sudden blush, Keith looked away and scoffed with intent. 

"I have a type-" he spat in an unconscious anger. 

"Uhuh? And what are they like?" Lance wasn't just teasing now. He genuinely wanted to know what Keith thought was attractive. There was really nothing to say he wasn't totally hoping it was close to him. However, he wasn't into Keith, not in the least. 

At least, that's what he would tell you. 

Coming back to reality, Lance noticed how Keith choked at his question. The looming weight of it taking all doubt of life before the mention. It all felt rather sudden, but also almost confusion. And Lance did not expect Keith to even answer. Actually, he assumed Keith would leave the room violently like he was prone to do. 

Instead, he smirked and leaned back. Regaining composure he lost before. Lance felt the challenge arise, even if there was none. Keith's eyes flicked around the room for a second before he comfortably let his gaze fall on Lance. It was soothing almost like he didn't even care he was about to release a part of his soul so buried underneath that thick skin. and may Lance just say, Keith could be very seductive if he wanted to. 

"I'll say I just want someone who's determined. Focuses on a set of mind and doesn't let that go." Now was Lance's turn to truly hang on to every word. He liked this Keith, it was an interesting and low voice change. But beautiful as well. "But they have to keep positive, understanding and just know what to say."

This was getting harder to match up to. But it was the most Lance had ever heard Keith talk in one sitting, so he kept interested. 

"Sometimes I like someone who's a little childish, but laughs at life and themselves." 

Oof

Keith really had a clue, and it was so weird for Lance to hear. It was as if the words were rehearsed, but also in improv. And he would know, Lance lived for the scene.

"But someone who just matches my kind of pain. Someone who doesn't have to pretend to understand."

God, he really got stuck in his head when he was speaking of this. It was so unlike Keith, his eyes glazed in a daydream state. Not that Lance didn't like it, he didn't really have words to describe how much he wanted to hate it. Instead, he got lost with Keith. 

"We wouldn't have to get along all the time. They would disagree, so could I. Fighting is mutual but not preferred."

Wait-

That was them right? Lance and Keith, neck and neck. But not really to Keith.

"You could say I'm looking for someone who makes me whole. And laughter but also serious communication and someone to just be with is the best thing I could ask for."

Keith was really in it now. And Lance started to realize just how close to him all these words felt. He almost laughed tallying the qualities he knew he had for others in Keiths speech. 

"Anyone who would stick around, not because they had to but because they wanted to. And in the end, someone you know you could rely on, for anything. He'd give his all in little things and attempted the best score with adorable quality."

You could literally see red hearts expelling from Keith's eyes. He was in heaven. It was just the two of them for a moment, floating in a cloud of red. And if you had paid attention to the other two, you could see the snarky faces they kept. Knowing Keith was too lost in thought to remember them. He even mentioned a pronoun! If it wasn't obvious before everyone in the room knew it was Lance. 

Even Lance did, and that was impressive.

God if Shiro was here he'd be going crazy. 

Shiro...

"What are those faces for?!" Keith shrieked slightly, forcing them out of the dreamy state. 

"You're in love with L-" Hunk started singingly, but Pidge hopped up and covered his big mouth. 

They were both grinning idiots. And Lance was too. 

He lifted his head off snarling Keith and smiled proudly. 

"Darn," he whispered lengthily. Letting his legs fall open and arms rest over the back of the couch. "That sounds nothing like me.." Sarcasm dripped from his voice like thick peppermint. But Keith obviously didn't pick up on it. He was an idiot. 

And instead of reacting he just forced his head back and looked the other way. 

"Of course it doesn't" he spat, back to the Keith who hated everyone. Classic. "Why would it sound like yo-" he was caught off by Lance, who planted a small kiss on his cheek. Winking playfully he whispered softly 

"I know~" and got up to leave the room. He did what he came to do. Lighten the mood. And he was done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith was left a blushing mess. 

He had no clue what just happened, or if he even enjoyed it. But as colors go there were so many in his head. 

all he could say is he didn't like it. 

But maybe it would be satisfied if he just gave in.


End file.
